


Sealed with a Kiss

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: A mission has gone wrong and the only way to fix it is true love’s first kiss.





	Sealed with a Kiss

Everyone began to groan heavily when Noctis accepted ANOTHER frog mission for Sania. Each of those missions were more troublesome than the last. They began to wonder if Noctis secretly enjoys seeing them suffer or is just plain oblivious.

You on the other hand wanted nothing more but to lay down in a nice, warm bed. Cuddling with your nice, warm boyfriend Gladio.

The two of you have known each other before the fall of Insomnia happened and have started dating after reuniting at the Leville Hotel. With the Empire scouring around Lucis to find Noctis, the two of you have agreed to take it slow. So slow in fact, that neither of you have shared the first kiss.

You two would occasionally hold hands, cuddle, and even a kiss on the cheek. But despite of never sharing the first kiss, it never deters either of you from loving one another.

Eventually all of you have arrived to Malmalam Thicket and began searching for the rainbow frogs. It took some time to locate them despite of their colorful appearance. Luckily the croaking sounds they made have made it easier for all of you to find them. You could never understand how Noctis can love frogs yet have a strong dislike towards insects.

He managed to find the last frog as everyone began to sigh in relief. It was still daylight outside which meant there was still time to reach out to Sania. As well as booking a hotel room before the daemons prowl into the night. Which also meant good cuddling session with Gladio.

The celebration was short-lived however when a Gigantoad appeared. None of you hesitated to show your weapons and attacked. The battle was going well since you could sense the Gigantoad was beginning to grow weak. But at the last resort it opened it’s mouth to release a large, purple smoke. Everyone jumped out of there and Prompto managed to finish it off.

“Woo! We did it!” exclaimed Prompto.

Gladio patted him onto his shoulder, “Nice shot, now let’s grab those rainbow frogs and head out.”

Noctis looked around and noticed something was off, “Um guys where’s Y/N?”

Gladio began to look around and noticed you were nowhere nearby. Panic began to settle in, “Y/N!”

A frog’s croak was heard among the group as they slowly began to look down at the small frog. It finally occurred to them that you weren’t as lucky as they are to get out of the Gigantoad’s breath.

Gladio picked you up and looked at Ignis, “Hey Iggy, do we have anymore of that Maiden’s Kiss?”

Ignis shook his head, “I’m afraid we are out of stock due to lack of funds at the moment.”

“Damn it and it’s too far back to find a nearby area that sells the stuff. Y/N might have to stay like this for a while.”

Prompto began scratching his head, “Why don’t you just kiss Y/N? You two are a couple and the antidote is literally a kiss.”

Gladio looked at you and began to contemplate on the choices he has. He planned making the first kiss special. But he didn’t want to wait a couple of hours to go to a place that may or may not have the antidote.

He began to sigh, “Here goes nothing. Sorry Y/N.”

The moment he kissed you, purple clouds began to form around you. You can feel yourself physically changing, as you were no longer at the palm of his hands. His lips were still on you even after returning back into your normal form.

When Gladio let’s go of the passionate embrace and he couldn’t contain himself from smiling at you. Knowing Prompto’s advice worked, but even more so how good your lips felt against his.

“Y/N, I’m glad to have you back. Sorry our first kiss wasn’t as special as you wanted it to be.”

You placed your hand onto Gladio’s cheek, “You broke the spell by giving me my first kiss. Nothing will be able to top that.”

He leaned in close to your ear, “We’ll see about that, I intend to kiss you until those pretty lips of yours are swollen.”

You can feel yourself burning up at his declaration, but at the same time you were very much looking forward to it.

“Hey lovebirds, are you done? We have a long way back before it gets dark out,” said Prompto as he was getting irritated with Gladio’s flirtation.

Noctis nodded in agreement, “Unless you want to get left behind.”

The two of you joined the rest to the group as you made your way back to the Regalia. Gladio held your hand as he planned to make that promise into a reality.


End file.
